


It's the Most Beautiful Time of the Year

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), meeting santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Elrond and his siblings are shopping mall elves, and Elrond is ready to be done with his shift so he can go home and sleep for the next day unless something or someone changes his mind.





	It's the Most Beautiful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I'm still a day behind, but I'm not going to be able to catch up until, most likely, Monday, so hang in there.  
> Day 14: Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> OC.  
> Don't like, don't read. Actually, the OC is someone from a previous Lord of the Rings fic; I like her a lot so no mean comments.   
> Enjoy!

> It's the most beautiful time of the year  
> Lights fill the streets, spreadin' so much cheer  
> I should be playin' in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe  
> I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop starin' at your face

“So, when are you going to ask her out Elrond?”

Elrond couldn't help but jump when Gandalf suddenly spoke from right next to him. The elf would never admit that he had been falling sleeping, but when one is a Christmas elf at Gondolin Mall, and it was one’s first break in a seven-hour shift, one tended to drift off and dream of home. 

Elrond looked down at Gandalf who was sitting on the “Christmas throne” dressed as Santa Clause. The wizard was sipping tea and munching on a biscuit waiting for Elrond’s two siblings to get back from their snack shopping when he decided to spring the question.

“Well,” said the wizard with a raised eyebrow, “when are you?”

“Who said I was or that I even like her?”

Gandalf gave him that look that clearly showed the wizard didn’t believe him, but Elrond refused to give into the wizard’s looks and instead impatiently waited for his brother and sister. 

* * *

 

When Elros and Evenstar finally returned with scones and tea (because the mall provided tea wasn’t good enough for them), Elrond was very close to abandoning his job and fleeing back home. Gandalf wouldn't let up with the questions, and even half-seriously threatened to tell his siblings. If Elros and Evenstar ever found out about his kind-of crush on his sister’s best friend he would never hear the end of it, so he sent Gandalf a stern look when his siblings walked in.

“They’re lining up for miles out there,” said Elros, brushing aside the curtain, “it goes as far back as Feanor and Sons.”

Evenstar pushed through the curtain after her brother; she was looking over her shoulder and talking to someone Elrond couldn’t see. His sister laughed before walking in entirely and letting the curtain fall behind her.

“Who were you talking to Star,” asked Elrond as he accepted a mug of tea from his brother and took a sip.

“Celebrian is the first person in line for the next shift; she brought her younger brother with her.”

Elrond inhaled sharply and nearly choked on his tea, coughing he repeated, “Celebrian is here?”

“Yes,” said Evenstar giving him a weird look, “she managed to get the day off from Bagend Bookstore to take Haldir Christmas shopping, are you ok?”

Elrond waved off her concern and concentrated on breathing, Celebrian was here during  _ his  _ shift, what were the odds? The elf looked at the curtain which was the only thing blocking him from his kind-of crush and then made the mistake of looking at Gandalf. The wizard was giving him a smug look that made Elrond wonder if he had anything to do with this. He quickly shook his head at the thought, Gandalf had never met Celebrian, so it was impossible he had anything to do with it.

“Mithrandir,” said Evenstar suddenly, breaking Elrond’s train of thought, “Cel was wondering if you would mind seeing her and Haldir now before we officially opened, her brother is nervous to meet “Santa” so she thought it would help him to meet you alone instead of in front of everyone.”

Gandalf smiled, and Elrond went slightly pale, “Of course I would not mind, bring them in,” and before Elrond could protest that it was against the rules, Elros had opened the curtain and let Celebrian and her brother in. 

Elrond purposely did not look at her and instead intently studied the curtain behind her, it was a very lovely curtain in a red velvet color that pulled to either side to let people pass between-”Hi Elrond!”

Elrond startled for the second time that day and looked over to see that Celebrian had left her brother in the hands of his siblings and Gandalf, “Um, hi Celebrian.”

The she-elf smiled as she settled beside him to watch her brother, “Thank you for doing this, Haldir gets so nervous when he’s the center of attention that mum didn’t think meeting Santa would be good, but he was determined to talk to Santa, so here we are.”

Elrond nodded, swallowed, and answered, “Your welcome, it’s not a problem.”

“To you, it’s a problem; I’m sure this is against the rules.”

“It is but I don’t mind, really!”

“But there must be some way I can thank you, are you free tomorrow after four? We could get a bite to eat, my treat.”

Elrond went blank and stared at her for a full minute before his brain finally understood what she had said, “Yes! I mean, yes, I accept your offer.”

“Good,” said Celebrian with a smile.”

Elrond couldn’t help but smile back; he couldn’t wait for tomorrow. 

* * *

 

Gandalf glanced over at the two young elves talking in the corner while Elros and Evenstar set up the camera and smiled. The plan had been simple, to set those two up on a date without it being super obvious. Elros and Evenstar had been easy to convince, Elrond wasn’t exactly subtle when it came to who he liked, so his siblings had known for a while and were happy to set their brother up on a date. Evenstar and Elros had been in charge of convincing her friend to take Haldir to see Santa, while Gandalf asked his old friend Biblo to let his favorite employee have the day off and it looked like it all paid off.

“Alright, the camera’s set up,” called Elros.

Evenstar helped settle Haldir on Gandalf’s lap. The wizard looked down at the young elf with a gentle smile, “What do you want for Christmas?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!!


End file.
